random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
MY Version Of The Epic Story Of Meap
This story showing the importance of Random-ness and Teamwork pits several major cartoon/video game characters together in this multidimensional story of Epicness and Meap. BUT FAVES3000'S WAY! Part 1:The Beginning Meap: Meap Spongebob: You know you CAN say chicken, right? Meap: Chicken Shadow: COME HERE YOU CREEP! Classic Sonic: NO! WAIT! Mario: Hey, wait a minute! Sonic: You... Spongebob: CAN'T WE FOCUS ON MEAP HERE!? Classic Sonic: Sure! Ta- Mario: TAKE IT AWAY, MEAP! Classic Sonic: (Whispers to Mario) I hate you... Mario: (Whispers to Classic Sonic) I know... Meap: Meap Meap, Meap Meap Meap Meap. Meap Meap, Chicken. Mario:I thought meap could only say his name! Is his nameCHICKEN now? (Laughs) Meap :MEEEEEAAAAAAAAP! (Punches Mario) Mario: (Weakly) It'll take more than THAT to kill me! Meap: (Whistles,Goomba comes in) Meap!Meap Meap Meap,Meap? Goomba:Goomba Goomba. Mario:(Surprised)WHA?!?!?! (Goomba touches Mario,thus killing him.Mario reappears) Mario:Ha!I have TWO more lives left! Goomba:(grumbles)goomba goomba... Part 2:MacDonahldz Meap:Meap...Meap Meap Mario:You said it! Spongebob:So,I barely go here. Meap:Meap Meap MEAP!?!?!? Spongebob:I almost never go to here? Meap:Me...Me...Meap MEAP?! Spongebob:YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!ILL ORDER A BIG MAC!!!HAPPY!?!?!? Meap:Meap,Meap Meap Meap. Spongebob:(Walking Up To Counter)I'd like to order a Big Mac... (Mario winks and gives a thumbs-up at Spongebob,like some plan going perfect) Cashier:That'll be $19.95,sir! Spongebob:Okay! (Mario walks up behind Spongebob,Spongebob gets handed his Big Mac,Mario walks up to the counter) Mario:I'd like an unsalted burger. Cashier:Okay,that'll be $10.00! (Mario pays the money,Mario get's handed his food) Mario:(Giggles)Um...there's no salt on this. Spongebob:Oh no...meh!(Eats Big Mac)mmm!That's pretty good! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap MEAP,Meap?Meap? Mario:SHADDUP! Meap:Meap-Meap... Bill Crosby:(Jumps In)Bdfjiorgejsnjduibfuyewfnewfbegbvjrefiewfbwyekbbsyewb!!!!!! Part 3:No Place Like Home Meap:MEAP MEAP MEAP MEEEEEAAAAAPPPPPP! Spongebob:You can go home soon.We just need to find... Meap:Meap Meap Meap-Meap Meap MMMMEEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario:Ugh...we- Meap:MMMMEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario:Bu- Meap:MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!! Mario:BUTWENEEDTOFINDPHINEASANDFER- Meap:MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEAAAA-Meap. MEENWHILE... Phineas:Ugh...can't this meap search get done already? (Ferb stares at Phineas) Phineas:Oh,yeah.Patience.*Gasp!*THERES HE IS!Right next to that Sponge and that...is that a plumber or an idiot? Ferb:*Sigh...* Phieneas:There seems to be a fat hedgehog too. Classic Sonic:HEY!YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Phineas:It can talk!We better get Meap fast! Ferb:Have you ever got the feeling he's NOT in any trouble WHATsoever? Phineas:No,no I haven't.But i'm not gonna take chances!HEY!MEAP! Spongebob:Who are you? Phineas:Hey,Ferb!The over-sized Sponge can talk too! Spongebob:OVER-SIZED SPONGE!?!?My name happens to be Spongebob and i'm from Bikini Bottom under the Pacific Ocean. Phineas:Wow,you're smart for a giant kitchen utensil. Spongebob:GGGGGRRRRRRRR.... Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meap!We found you! Spongebob:He's been hanging out with us for a while... Phineas:Why? Mario:He just joined in! Phineas:Why?(Looks at Meap)Why? Meap:Meap. Phineas:Because you landed next to them and you thought they'd bring you back home? Classic Sonic:Wow.To think that is a stupid idea. (Mario slaps Sonic with chicken(CHICK-SLAP!!!!!!)) Anyways,if he wants to get home,he will. Spongebob and Mario:But we wanna keep him!!!!!(Looks at each other,looking weirded out) Bill Crosby:(Jumps on Mario(Mario:Ow!))Ssfhjsvfgshvbfjskafbawuirbf- Spongebob:(Shoves Bill Crosby)GET OUTTA HERE! Bill Crosby:(Run Away)vmfduignsdiygnfbgdsbnhfkshbtgvrd..... Spongebob:*O_O* Phineas:Anyway,about you're "keeping" problem,we'll build extra slow. Spongebob and Mario:YAY!(Looks at each other)STOP COPYING ME!NO,U!U!QUIT IT! Phineas:Okay,let's calm down here.Wer'e goona start builing now.Seeya!\ Spongebob and Mario:Bye! Classic Sonic:Let's Spy on them! So then they got to work... Part 4:Awesomemobile!! Phineas:Ok,Ferb.Did you get evey thing they need? Ferb:(Silence)...Meap,did you get everything we need? Meap:(Gives a thumbs up)Meap! Phineas:LET'S START BUILDING!!!! (Meanwhile,Spongebob,Mario,and Classic Sonic spyed on them and got bored twenty minutes later after realizing nothing interesting happens when people built stuff.) Mario:I'm bored. Spongebob:I heard they got the coke recepe online! Classic Sonic:Yeah,but don't you need money? Spongebob:Were not buying i- Mario:He means for the ingredients! Spongebob:Okay...I HAZ IDEA!!!!!!I can print out the recepe for all of us,and we get all the ingredients we have at the moment.Also buying stuff will be appreaciated. (Meanwhile...) Phineas:Ferb,can you pass me the duct tape?A water line in this thing's broken. (Ferb hands Phineas his tape) Phineas:...on second thought,that might not help. Ferb:Maybe we can buy some mighty putty. Phineas:Geez,Ferb,you don't have to talk so much. *Phineas is now frowned upon by Ferb,literally* Phineas:I GOT IT!We can get that giant Sponge and plug him in until we can fix it! Ferb:*Frowns upon Phineas* Phineas:I'm gonna go get him. (Later...) Spongebob:Okay,do we have everything? (Everyone looks at their lists) Mario:I think so. All 3:LET'S GET COOKING!!! Edd(From Eddsworld):Did someone say making homemade coke? Spongebob:Go away!Most the people here don't even know who you are! Edd:I'm watching you...(Backs out slowly) Spongebob:Ok,since apparently we have enough for 4 cups,we give one to him. Phineas:(Walks in)Hey guys!Oh,Sponge...er...*ugh,I can't think of it...* Spongebob:BOB! Phineas:Right!We need you to plug a hole.(Takes out blindfold)But we don't want you to know what it IZ!(Folds blindfold around Spongebob) Spongebob:Make the coke without me! Mario:Ok! Part 5:Awesomobile Part 2!! Phineas:So just shove yourself in there and just enjoy! Spongebob:Can I play my Game Boy? Phineas:Yes,yes you can. Spongebob:YAAAAY!!! (Meenwhihle...) Classic Sonic:So we have our Coke! Edd:Coke? Mario:Here's a cup especailly for you. Edd:(Grabs Coke,Runs Away)WOOHOO!!!! Mario:Hopefully he dosn't realize we drugged it. (Mario and Classic Sonic(From now on were calling him just Sonic)giggle) And THAT'S how Edd got Cancer!(There really is an Edd in real life and he actually does have Cancer :( ) Spongebob:(Walks in)So how'd we do? Mario:We drugged that..guy that came in that said he wanted Coke and he's watching us... Spongebob:You WHAT!?!?!?!He was a friend of mine!!! Sonic:Oh...(Runs out) (Spongebob graps Sonic as soon as he starts running) Spongebob:Falcon... Sonic:Oh No... Spongebob:PAWNCH!!!!!!! ''(Falcon punches Sonic) Sonic:(Flies into the sky)AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.... Mario:(Silence)At least we won't be seeing much of him around. Sonic:...aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!(Crashes onto Mario,Mario dies then reappears) Mario:Ok,everyone,let's make this clear!I'm down to one live and if you ANYTHING that harms we i'm getting out the fire flower! Sonic:Oh crap,not the fire flower... Spongebob:What's the fire flower? Sonic:There's this flower that Mario...eats(Spongebob:Ew...)then turns white and red,then he has some sort of ability to shoot fireballs,and(Pleads into the sky)OH PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME A FIRE SHIELD!!!!!! Spongebob:Okay... Part 6:Awesomemobile Part 3!!(Regular Show Section Start) Meap:Meap! Narrator:Ok,we can get back to you. MEENWHIHLE... Phineas:WERE DONE! Mario:Well it's about time!Wait...THAT'S NOT A SPACESHIP!!!!!!!Ugh...ok,if you gave me a couple hours I could bring back a Spaceship-like device. Phineas:Ok,we'll give you '''3 hours. Mario:Fine Phineas:Fine! Mario:MEH!!!(Trails off) Phineas:(Waves arms around)MEH!!!!! Spongebob:(Silence)Soooo...how does it work. Phineas:It's more simple than a baby's toy(Spongebob:Yay!!!)BUT...(Spongebob:Aww...)we need a Blue Jay and Racoon for it to work. Spongebob:Why? Phineas:Me and Ferb had no choice.We were low on cash and that was the only power source we had,blue jay and a racoon's power(the "engines" read the animal's signals and transfers them to the engine. Spongebob:Yeah,but where are we gonna find a Blue Jay and Racoon?(Blabbers on) MEANWHILE AGAIN... Mordecai:Ok,so are we ready? Rigby:Ready for RACES!!!! Benson:(Walks in)Ok,I give,what's it gonna be today? Mordecai:Me and Rigby are going to have a race around the park. Benson:NO!!!!!! Rigby:Ok,ready...set...GO!!!!! (Rigby's car blows up,sending him and Mordecai flying in midair) Pops:(looks out window)Why,that's the last time i've seen Mordecai fly in YEARS!!!! Meanwhile(Sigh)AGAIN!!!!!!!! Songebob:I know they arn't in the state but it's not like they're just gonna FALL right out of the SKY!!!! (aaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!)(Mordecai and Rigby crash into Spongebob) Phineas:YES!WE FOUND ONE!!!! Mordecai:...found one what? Phineas:(Sighs)WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYTHING TALKING!?!?!? Rigby:Woah...Triangle head,calm down!! Phineas:Just to get this between us,my names Phineas!!!!! Rigby:Ok...Thadius! Phineas:UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be contiuned... Part 7:The Official Crew Phineas:How do you like the Awesomemobile? Rigby:(Silence)What's the plan here? Spongebob:Were supposed to make a Spaceship for this little fella(Holds up Meap) Mordecai:Were screwed... Rigby:Aww...ain't it cute? (Meap gets mad a fired his lazer gun at Rigby) Rigby:(Silence)...ow... Phineas:Aww... Rigby:SHUT UP!!!!! Spongebob:Well,there's only one way to build something quick... Sonic:Uncomplimentary building montage? Spongebob:Exacly! Mordecai:I'll get the music... (One Building Montage Later...) Mario:Well,that was quick. Phineas:I have no idea how we were able to cut from one thing to another,but I like it. Bill Cosby:(Echo)Hufisfbhadnyewuigfeqoyerhuhue!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai:Okay... Spongebob:It happens. (Meanwhile at the park) Benson:Skips,have you seen Mordecai and Rigby? Skips:They left a while ago and never came back. Benson:(Sighs)I've had enough of this(gets into golf cart)when I get my hands on them... (Meanwhile in Danville...) Phineas:Are you ready Meap? Meap:(In Spaceship)Meap! Phineas:It has everything,from parachute,toseat warmer to a complete food tray plus drinks. Rigby:Awesome...(Reaches out to the food button) Phineas:(Smacks Rigby's hand away)No touchies!! ???:MORDECAI!!!RIGBY!!!! Mordecai:Benson!! Rigby:What are you doing here?*heh heh...* Bonson:I came looking for you two!!Now get back to the park or YOUR FIRED!!!! Mordecai:Aw,were screwed... Part 8:A Plan Of Epic Proportions? Mordecai:Ugh!Can any of you help us out? Spongebob:Your on your own! Rigby:It's ok!Cuz' i've got a plan... Mordecai:To get Benson out of firing us? Rigby:(Silence)Dude,just get me some(Whispers to Mordecai) Mordecai:And HOW does this help us with out plan? Rigby:Just do it! Mordecai:Fine...but you're doing the rest!(Leaves) Rigby:(Silence)So...what do you wanna do while we wait?*Oh,this is akward...* (Moments Later Mordecai came back with all of the supplies) Rigby:Thank you,my good man... Mordecai:Dude,just hurry up!We don't want Benson to get mad again. Spongebob:Who's Benson?That gumball machine Mordecai:Yeah.Our boss. Spongebob:Sorry. Rigby:Done! Mordecai:Already!!What is all this? Rigby:They're dummies of us!We'll just put them in out place until we're done! Mordecai:Ok...but it better work! Meap:Meap! Rigby:Shut up. Meap:Meap!!! Rigby:*Gasp*Watch your mouth!(Mordecai:It's not like YOU'RE any better!)For that you have to go to the park and place our dummies there(Points to the Rigby dummy and Mordecai) Mordecai:Dude!I'm not a dummy! Rigby:(Really dumb looking face that looks like you're guilty of something)Opps!Looks like I got them mixed up!HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Mordecai:Not Funny,Dude! Rigby:Yeah,yeah,yeah,just shuht your beak. Mordecai:You shut YOURE beak! Rigby:I don't even HAVE a beak!(Continues fighting) Soinc:This is gonna take a LONG time... Meap:Meap!(Goes away taking The Mordecai and Rigby Dummies) Part 9:Regular Plan(Regular Show Section Finale) (Meap goes to the park and place the dummies in their place) Benson:Mordecai,Rigby,so glad you could make it.Now,just for coming back and following actually one of my orders,ill let you have a break for 15 minutes. Meap:Meap(Translation:that went better than I thought) (Meap brings them inside and places them on the couch) (I. M. MEENWHILE...) Mordecai:I wonder how that alien thing is doing with out jobs... Rigby:UGH!!!! Mordecai:What? Rigby:Why do YOU get more lines!?!? Mordecai:(Dramatic Zoom In)Because i'm awesome. Rigby:Woah,he used the dramatic zoom in. Mordecai:Way to break the 4th wall,Rigby! Phineas:ATTENTION!Everyone!We have breaktime for 15 minutes!Then we're getting Meap from the park and taking to his home planet! Rigby:But what about our reputations? Phineas:We'll send robot duplucates(Mordedroid and Rigbot)of you to the park,doing everything Benson wants them to do.AND,they do the same things you do when you slack off.But they wont unless told. Mordecai and Rigby:Aw,cool...(Look at each other akwardly) (15 Minutes Later,And At The Park...) Benson:Alright,guys,back to work.You need to rake the leaves.*That werird,they havn't talked to me at all ever since they came back...eh,it'll wear off.* (Meanwhile in Danville...) Phineas:Okay,guys,pick Meap up and bring him back here.Don't forget the robot duplicates! Mordecai:Ok,whats-his-name! Phineas:FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S FREAKIN' PHINEAS!!!!! Rigby:Jeez man,you're starting to sound like Benson! (Mordecai and Rigby then head for the park immediatly,then get to the park and tell the robots to do the leaves) Benson:Heh...nice work,guys!(Walks away)Man,I haven't felt this nice evr since the episode "Benson be Gone"!Wait...what's that whirring noise?And why do Mordecai and Rigby,oh my...ROBOTS!!!I KNEW they were up to something!I gotta find them! (At Danville...) Phineas:Okay...were ready for lift off... Benson:You're not going ANYWHERE!!!! Mordecai:Holy Crap!Benson!Go Phineas,go! Rigby:Yeah,Thadius- Phineas:Phineas! Rigby:Yeah,right,Phineas,GO! Spongebob:Why aren't any of the conflicts against us? Sonic:Yeah!? Mario:Yeah,why not? Phineas:Were not getting to THAT part of the story yet!Let's just go,even though I have a feeling were not done... Rigby:Just go...Phineas!Benson's gaining on us! Phineas:One,thatnk's Rigby on remember my name and two,IM GOING!! (Spaceship gets run out of fuel) Mordecai:Oh crap. Sonic:WAIT!!!I have an idea! Rigby:Will it help us with Benson!? Sonic:Er...no. Phineas:Yeah,it's not like a lazer's just gonna pop right out of the sky and make him dissapear! (Lazer pops out of the sky,shooting Benson and making him dissapear) (At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated) Doofenshmirtz:See,Perry the Platypus?This is what happens when you mess with the Dissapear-Inator! Perry:*Chatter Noise* (At Phineas's House) Mordecai:Holy... Phineas:Anyway,Sonic what's your plan? Soinc:I know a power source called choas emeralds,and they can power up,like,30 of these! Phineas:Then lets get finding!!! Sonic:Yeah,but they're in Mobius...sorry. Phineas:Good thing this has GPS... Coffee Break 1:The Epic Transportation Of Meap (Note:"Coffee Break" parts of this is just a transition between sections.This one is between Regular Show and Sonic sections.) Phineas:Good Thing This Has GPS... Sonic:Yeah,but isn't it broken? Phineas:Oh yeah... (Ferb smacks Phineas,while Phineas is still frowned upon by him) Meap:Meap! Mario:Wait,you have transportation!? Meap:Meap! Phineas:Oh,we'll give you time to call it... Mordecai:Let's just hope it's not DUMB! Meap:(Breaths)MEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA... Mordecai:Spoke Too Soon... (Several Hours Later) Meap:EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!!!! Rigby:Well,at least he stopped! (Awesome Spaceship WITH GPS shows up) Phineas:I have to say,that's impressive. Meap:Meap. Phineas:Yeah,but it would've taken US like,1 hour insted of your wimpy 4 days. (Phineas is now frowned upon by Meap and Ferb) Phineas:Lets go! Ferb and Meap:*Frowns upon Phineas* (Spaceship BLASTS off!) (1 split-second later...) Sonic:Were here! Spongebob:That was fast. Phineas:Okay,everyone,lets get out. Sonic:I can't beleive it...HOME!!! Phineas:No...just,no... Part 10:Chaos Emeralds(Sonic Section Start) Sonic:Hey!Tails! Tails:Sonic!Where were you? Sonic:Uh...all I can tell you is I was with this random alien(Meap),a sponge(Spongebob),and Mario,met these weird kids,one with a traingle for a head(Phineas) and another shaped weird(Ferb),came across some racoon(Rigby) and blue jay(Mordecai),and now i'm trying to collect all 7 chaos emerals as a power source to get the random alien back home. Tails: *:C* wut? Sonic:Long story short,I met up with weird people and i'm trying to get chaos emeralds. Tails:Well,if it was chaos emerals you're asking for,i still got a couple from Sonic 3. Phineas:(Comes up to Sonic)How many Chaos Emeralds did you say there were? Sonic:7,why? Tails:Well all I found was just 2 emeralds.Here(hands Sonic the emeralds. Sonic:Thanks!Do you wanna come with us to find the other emeralds? Tails:What do you mean,US? Sonic:(Shows Tails to everyone else)This is Phineas,Ferb,Spongebob,you already know Mario,Mordecai,Rigby,and Meap. Meap:Meap! Tails:Uhh...hi? Sonic:It's okay,you don't need to worry.Just get used to them.Now all we need is something to hold all out emeralds in. Phineas:Well me and Ferb here are inventors *Ferb dosn't talk much by the way*,so we could build something. Tails:I invent stuff,too!Just look around in my workshop,try to build something that holds out chaos emeralds. (1 minute later...) Phineas:Okay,were done! Tails:Wow,that was fast. Sonic:Again,get used to it. Phineas:And we can used Meap's Meap-Mobile(Meap:Meap!)Oh sorry,Meapship,for transportation!Just set the speed to normal,okay,Meap? Meap:Meap! Part 11:Meapship Away! Phineas:Everyone In? Meap:Meap (One useless roll call later...) Phineas:Meap,go! Meap:MEAP!!!!!! (Blasts off) Phineas:Were here! Tails:Wow,that was fa- Sonic:JUST GET USED TO IT,TAILS!! Mario:Wait,wasn't there something I had that tracks these down? Sonic:Oh yeah!There was!(Super Mario Bros. Z reference :3) Mario:Found It!Now where is one of these emerald things? Phineas:Lemme see that!Are the emeralds the only thing marked on here? Mario:yeah. Phineas:Well there are none here! (Meanwhile at Eggman's lair) Eggman:I just need to plug this in,and now I can finally link to any technoligocal thing in the world!Lets see what i get. (Switches to Mario's emerald tracker) Eggman:What the...?I havn't seen Mario since...then.(Super Mario bros Z. reference)(SMBZ is some flash seiries witch has something to do with mario and Sonic meeting up and trying to find all 7 chaos emeralds.) Mario:Well,we need to go further!Wait,Phineas,you were wrong!There are 2 emerald sightings on here! Phineas:I know THAT!It's just it's picking up the 2 emeralds we already HAVE!! Eggman:So they're trying to get some chaos emeralds,eh?Well all I need is 3 more to complete MY collection!So 2 are with Mario and Sonic,and the last one is who-knows-where. Part 12:The Lost Emerald Phineas:It seems that we are in the right spot! Sonic:But I can't see it. Tails:And there's nothing above us it could be stuck in. Phineas:So that only leaves... Mario:Underground? Phineas:A-well,DUH!And if my research is right(Phineas's research is actually playing "Sonic The Hedgehog")Sonic can use his spindash to dig underground! Sonic:Ok...but leave me alot of space if you don't wanna be roadkill! (Everyone backs up,Sonic uses his spindahs,jumps up,and lands into a weak spot in the ground,thus reavealing a holde leading underground) Phineas:Ok,everyone,down here!(Everyone jumps down)Ok,to find these,we need to split up,but in pairs. Mordecai:So who goes with who? Phineas:Well,Mordecai and Rigby go together,Sonic and Tails,Me and Ferb,and Spongebob and Mario.SPLIT UP!!!!!(Everyone splits up) Spongebob:Hey,I found a green glowy thing! Phineas and Sonic:What is it?!?! Spongebob:I don't know.It's buried under a bunch of rocks. Phineas:Then how do you know it's there? Spongebob:You have to be an idiot too see the glow! Mario:Let me get it out.HAMMER!!!!!(Hammer music from "Donkey Kong" plays,Mario breaks all the rocks in the way) Sonic:(Speeds over there)what'd you find!?A CHAOS EMERALD!(Puts it in the carrying case)4 more to go! Part 13:The Egg Encounter Eggman:I MUST find Mario and Sonic!!!!Hops on some ride and rides it out Sonic:I hope we get the last 4,and fast!! Phineas:Why fast? Sonic:(O_O)I dunno... Phineas:See?Were in no rush! (3 km away..) Eggman:There they are!I must get them! (3 km away AGAIN...) Sonic:Hey!theres Eggman!Oh yeah! Phineas:Wait!I'm getting a signal of 4 emeralds 3 km away!Wait,they're getting closer!!!!! Tails:Moving Emeralds?(Sonic shrugs) Eggman:Sonic!I've finally caught you once again!Wait...why are THEY here? Tails:We need to get 4 more emeralds! Eggman:You mean(holds out emeralds)these? (Sonic grabs them as fast as he can) Eggman:Bu...oh well,i'm dead. (Everyones gains power from the emeralds,like Sonic becomes Super Sonic) Eggman:Oh that's just great!!! (I think you know what goes on from there :| ) Part 14:Over and Done (For)(Sonic Section Finale) Mario:That was a great beating we put on that guy! Spongebob:I have to admit,that was awesome. Mordecai:I have to admit,being golden is cool Rigby:I could just FEEL the empowerment!!! Phineas:Yeah,yeah,yeah,we all thought that was pretty cool. Sonic:Okay,well,I have to leave. Phineas:So soon? Sonic:Yeah!The Sonic Section's already done(Ferb:Way to break the fourth wall),so you have no need for me. Mario:Come back at the last show-realted section? Sonic:Um...if you remind me. All exceot Sonic chars.:Bye! Sonic and Tails:Bye! Sonic:They're nice people. Coffee Break 2:The Land Of Ooo Phineas:Ok,lets get inside.THE SPEEDS BROKEN!!!!! Meap:Meap! Phineas:You set it LOW!?!?C'mon! Meap:Meeeaaaappp!!! Phineas:You can say sorry all you want,but THAT wont fix the flippin' SPEED!!! Meap:(Gasp)Meap! Phineas:What is it? Meap:Meap! Phineas:Dimension Transporter?Where?Oh,there! (Phineas presses the button,machine goes crazy then goes into another dimension) Phineas:Deja Vu! Spongebob:Wait,I saw this on TV,it's the land of Ooo from Adventure Time! Mario:How'd you know that? Spongebob:One time in 2008 I worked with the people on here!Well,not WORKED with them,but I met them! Mario:Wow. (Meanwhile) Finn:Hey,Jake! Jake:Yeah? Finn:Ready for another day? Jake:Yeah!-Wait!I see something in the distance(Finn and Jake gather around the window) Finn:Where is it? Jake:Over...there! Finn:There? Jake:Yeah,that strange mix of color! Finn:Lady Rainicorn curled up?(Jake shrugs)Lets go check it out! ADVENTURE TIME!!! (Soon when Finn and Jake got there) Mario:Yeah,but I still think the place is akwa-who is that? Spongebob:Oh that's Finn and Jake! Mordecai:Oh,those people! Finn:Who are you guys?I mean,I already know Spongebob and the two animals over there,but...who are you three? Phineas:I'm Phineas and this is Ferb,he dosn't talk much.And that over there is Meap!Our little buddy who were try to get to his home planet! Finn:How's THAT been going along? Phineas:Meh.And we cant use the spaceship.Only the dimension transporter works.And that's how we got here. Finn:Well,maybe we press it again? Phineas:Sure.Everyone get inside! Finn:Wait!Can we tag along? Phineas:Hmmm.(Spongebob:Phineas,let them on.)Okay,you can come. Jake:Alright! ADVENTURE TIME!!!(The ship goes into Mario's dimension) Mario:HOME!!!!! Spongebob:yeah,yeah,yeah.You do't have to be such a drama queen about it.Wait,aren't we in midar? (Ship lands down,crashing) Phineas:Man,that's a mess.I don't think even WE can fix that. Mario:Wait!I know a mechanic that can fix this!He's in castle one. Finn:We get there how? Mario:It's a long,way,but it'll be worth it. Announcer:That's it for now folks!See us next time on *Crowd:THE EPIC STORY OF MEAP!!!* Part 15:Mario's Tips For The Mushroom Kingdom(Mario Section Start) Mario:Letsa Go! Finn:Well,me and Jake got other means of transprotations,to were just going. Jake:Yeah,well see you at the castle. Mario:Uh...that's not (Finn and Jake take off)...a good choice...oh no...O WELL.Let's get amove on! Phineas:Well,Meap can ride with us. Meap:Meap! Mario:Lets-a go!(Hit ? block and mushroom comes out) Spongebob:A mushroom?Seriously? Mario:Well,excuuuuse me!Besides,you havn't seen the GOOD part yet! Spongebob:What GOOD part?(Mushroom touches Spongebob,Spongebob grows)HOLY CRAP I'M HUGE!!! Mario:Yeah,well i've seen bigger.Just,whenever you see a yellow one,dont hold back.It'll make you HUMOUNGOUS!!!!But watch out the purple one,you'll die. Phineas:Why? Ferb:Because,its poison.I play alot,mind you. Mario:Now that british kid with the extremely long overalls and the weird grren hair has the right idea! Phineas:His name is Ferb,remember?Besides,your hair is brown but your mustache is black!Can you explain THAT? Mario:That is a good question... Phineas:Lets just go...(Reaches pipe)WOAH!!How are we supposed to get past THIS one?It has a hole in it! Mario:Well someone's an irritable little child.Its a warp pipe...go down. Phineas:Well,sometimes the opposite is good.Here goes!(Jumps down)AUGH!!! Mario:What,is that a bad pipe? Phineas:No,i'm fine.No,better than fine...i'm RICH!!! Spongebob:Rich?How?PHineas:Theres a crapload of gold coins down here! Mario:If you get 100 you get another life! Phineas:Spongebob!get me more coins!!I need that extra life! Spongebob:Why dont you? Mario:Yeah!If Spongebob gets them it'll count as HIS coins! Spongebob:Well,SEEYA!!(Runs off but falls down hole. Mario:SPONGEBOB!! Meap:Meap!!! Part 16:Mario Time,With Finn and Jake (Screen says World 1-3) Finn:According to that screen,it says were in world 1-3. Jake:Well,according to my brain were in Level 3. Finn:Woah!What are all thses floating platforms doing here? Jake:Well,who can get past them? Finn:You can! Jake:Yeah I can!Now hopon my back,it'll be a bumpy ride. Finn:Well if that bumpy rides not enough,were encountering...f-lying turtles? Jake:Well,than use your sword! Finn:It not working! Jake:WAIT!!What did you see Mario do with that mushroom thing!? Finn:Jump on it? Jake:EXACTLY!!Now jump the crap out of the turtles! Finn:Okay... ADVENTURE TIME!!!!! (Kicks the crap out of turles,Mustache comes out of one) Finn:A mustache? Jake:Just leave it here,might be the turles. Finn:Or Marios... Jake:Nah,Mario must still have his. Finn:Okay...I just wanna wear it for a second! Jake:Sure! Finn:(Puts on mustache)Meap!(Forces off mustache)AAHHH!!!!! Jake:That was creepy.Why did you say Meap? Finn:(Worried as crap)I-I-IT WAS THE MUSTACHE!!! Jake:We'll just find out.Try to give that Meap guy it. Finn:Wait...Meap...Meap...IT'S MEAPS!!!! Jake:Okay,then well just wait for Meap! Finn:Nah,he'll probably find it.Lets go! Jake:Okay.What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!!!!! Part 17:Deathwish Mario Bros. Spongebob:I'm rich!I just need a couple more. Mario:Spongebob,you only have 27. Spongebob:I know thhat,but with a couple more,i'll move on to 30! Mario:(Sarcastic)I'm so proud of you...anyways,we need to get(falls in hole)GOOOOIIIINGG!!!!!!! (Everyone hears a splat sound from the hole Mario fell in) Spongebob:Quick,does anyone have any 1-ups!? Rigby:Well,I don't know what you mean,but i'm leav-(hits an invisible block)OW!Hey,what this...green mushroom? Mario:(Weakly,From hole)A 1-up!!!!(Makes dying noise) Spongebob:Rigby,or whatever,give it to me NOW!!!! Phineas:But,remember?I NEED that extra life! Spongebob:Yeah,well that was Mario last life,so he needs it WAY more than you do! Phineas:He probably already fell off screen already.So it's worthless! Spongebob:Well i'm taking chances!(Throws it in hole,a faint 1-up noise come from the hole) (Everyone Cheers,Mario climbs back up) Phineas:Wha-hu-how did you get that!? Mario:No-one said that there wern't corpses in The Mushroom Kingdom! Phineas:The what in the what-now? Mario:Were in the Mishrrom Kingdom,and-HEY THERES THE FLAG!!!Everyone,lets-a frikkin' go! (Everyone rushes over to the flag) Mario:Now were on to level 2 out of 4(Everyone sighs) to underground!!!! (Everyone groans) Part 18:World 1-2 (In the underground...) Spongebob:Well,this is unsanitary... Ferb:Well,duh!Its the underground! ???:Mario!! Mario:Huh?Who would that be? ???:Mario(Finally comes in veiw)remember me? Mario:Wha...? !?!?!? :Yea...uh,you can remove that censor now,people wanna know who I AM!?!?I never get any attantion... Fourth Wall:*Shatter*Oh,not THIS version!!! Luigi:Finally!Sorry,Fourth Wall! Fourth Wall:You suck... Luigi:Anyway,yeah,it's me!I got stuck down here after I went down... Mario:Nice to see you!So,what'cha doin'? (Meanwhile in Danville...) Isabella:...okay... (In the Mushroom Kingdom sewers...) Luigi:Nothing much,after we left i been down here and never got out since. Mario:Okay...i'm gonna leave now... Luigi:Okay!Bye! Meap:Me-(Inturrupted by Spongebob) Spongebob:Shh.This is a brotherly moment (Mario and Luigi hug) Spongebob:Uhh...maybe that's TOO brotherly... (Mario And Luigi leave...were gonna focus on Luigi for the rest of this part,unless told otherwise) Luigi:That was nice.Now to randomly jump!!(keeps on jumping until reaches into corner)AHHH!!Oh,nevermind...(goes through wall)wait...i'm going through a WALL?(Goes out of wall in front of pipe)Is this a way out?(Goes in pipe,actually accesible)YES!!YES!!!YYEESS!!!See you later,SUKAZ!!! Part 19:Meap's Mustache Luigi:(Enters The Minus World:A Never-Ending Water Level)Oh come ON!!!!! MEANWHILE IN CASTLE 1... Finn:Made it!All we need to do is kill that Bowser thing and were home FREE!!!!! Jake:Good thinking,Finn! Finn:Actually,I just said what he just had to do. Jake:Oh.Anyways,let's get cracking! ONE SUCESSFUL BOWSER BOSS FIGHT LATER... Finn:We did it!Now let's save that Toad! Jake:I'm gonna say this now,but i'm not excpecting an actual toad. AT THE INCOVERING(I'M REALLY ZIPPING THROUGH THIS,ARN'T I?)... Finn:(Takes off the bag,little person comes out)Hello? Toad:WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!!!!! Finn:Dude calm down,were he- Toad:I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN FOR MY LIFE!!!!!(Takes a random crowbar out and smacks Finn and Jake upside the head)Oh,Mario,please come!!! AT WORLD 1-3... Mario:Finally made it to the halfway point!Now let's keep going!We have more time! Mordecai:At least were this close to finally coming home. Rigby:I'm not so sure about that. Mordecai:What?Why? Rigby:I checked up on this story of Meap's website,and figured out there gonna be a Spongebob,Phineas and Ferb,Adventure Time,and the end part before we go home. Mordecai:OH MY GOD!!!!WILL THIS MADHOUSE EVER END!!! Rigby:After a good 4 parts,yes! Spongebob:Rigby!Shame on you! Rigby:Wha...why? Spongebob:Because your breaking the fourth wall! Rigby:No i'm not! Spongebob:Yes you are!Look! Fourth Wall:*Shatter* *Crack*Please,stop!!!! Rigby:Alright,fine!Your just lucky I have nothing else to use! Meap:Meap! Mario:(Gasp)Your mustache! Meap:Meap!(Puts mustahce on)Yes!I have finally found it! Mario:Yeah,take that thing off until you need it. Meap:Please?Just until the Castle? Mario:Fine.Well,we know what you can say now,what's on your mind? Meap:Well,I think that I want something from Tropical Smoothie Cafe. Mario:Me,too!Lucky for us there's one at the end of the level! Meap:Really? Mario:Yeah!Just collect all the coins that you can get!(Sponagebbo and Phineas get a running start)NOT YOU GUYS!!!! Phineas and Spongebob:Aww... Mario:Let's just finish up this level. ONE LEVEL LATER... Mario:That smoothie was good. Meap:Yeah.It really hit the spot. Spongebob:Good thing you could afford one for all of us. Mario:It just costs a gold coin... Spongebob:Oh...(Phineas and Spongebob grab a coin,go back inside,then out again with another smoothie) Mario:Guys!Come on!Were this close from finishing the part! Fourth Wall:*Snap*Dudes!This isn't funny! Mario:So we need to finish! Fourth Wall:Does noone care about me?I'm just sitting here,half dead,and you care about gwtting some stupid part done.Remember you have a good four more left!*Crack*Owowow... Rigby:Yeah,we care about you.If you break then we all die. Everyone:(Gasp!!!) Rigby:I'm just yanking your chain.We'll never say anything that can break the fourth wall ever again. (Random Truck stops by,truck says "JAY'S WINDOW REPAIR") Jay:Window Repair? Mario:Yeah,we need you to fix that(points to fourth wall) Jay:Okay! ONE MINUTE LATER... Jay:Done! Mario:That was fast! Jay:We need to hurry up.We only have much more time left! Mario:Okay!Everyone get inside the castle NOW!!!! (Everyone rushes into the castle) Part 20:Castle Craze(Mario Section Finale) Mario:Welcome...to the CASTLE!!!! Spongebob:Dark. Mario:Just don't hit the fire!HAHAHA!!! Ferb:Seriously? Mario:Yes,yes I am. (SEVERAL JUMPS LATER) Mordecai:Watch out!(Shoves Rigby) Rigby:Hey!Watch who you're shoving! Mordecai:Well i just saved your life! Mario:Guys!Guys!The bird shoved the squirrel out of the way to save his life. Rigby:I'm a RACOON!! Mario:Racon,squirrel,same diffrence. Phineas:Hey,Mario? Mario:Yeah? Phineas:What's that turle-dragon thing? Mario:BOWSER!!!! Bowser:Looks like we meet again! Mario:Wait,why does it look like you got burned? Bowser:This kid with some hat and his orange dog came by and shoved me right in. Mario:Finn and Jake! Bowser:Yeah,yeah,let's gets this over with. ONE DEATH FROM BOWSER LATER Bowser:CURSE YOU MARIOOOOoooo!!!!*burble* *blub*(drowns in lava) Mario:(Sees Toad uncovered with Finn and Jake knocked out)Uh,Toad?Do you have anything to do with this? Toad:MARIO!(Hugs Mario)I missed you!There were these weird people!!! Mario:Uh,Toad,I know those people. Toad:Oh.Here are some 1-ups. (Finn and Jake come alive) Finn:What'd I miss? Mario:Finn! Finn:Huh?(See Toad)AHHH!!!!! Mario:It's ok!He's cool!So,Toad,can you fix something for me? Toad:Sure. ONE TAKING BACK AND FIXING LATER... Mario:Thanks Toad! Toad:Welcome!Now take care! Mario:Bye!!!! (Enters ship and leaves with everyone) Coffee Break 3:Pinapple Undersea (Transporter zaps to some underwater place) Mario:Where are we? Phineas:I don't know!Ferb? Meap:Meap!(Bikini Bottom!) Phineas:Sorry,Meap.I usually hear you,but I can't understand a word.Did you say "Bikini Bottom"? Meap:MEAP!(YES!)*Frowns upon Phineas(Let's not forget Ferb is,too!)* Phineas:Bikini Bottom?What do you mean? Spongebob:Did you say "Bikini Bottom"? Phineas and Meap:YES/MEAP! Spongebob:HOME!!!!! Mario and Mordecai:Deja Vu! Spongebob:I'm off to the Krusty Krab now! Everyone but SB:Ok. Phineas:Another one quitting!?Let's just move on. Part 21:Secret Sauce(Spongebob Section Start) Spongebob:(At Krusty Krab making a Krabby Patty,grabs Secret Sauce for it) (Secret sauce slips out of SB's hand,and out of Krusty Krab) Spongebob:Whoa! (Plankton swoops in and grabs sauce) Plankton:Yes!Got it!(Goes to Chum Bucket) Spongebob:Well,now's a time to stop him!(Spots gang)Hey guys!(Everyone looks at SB)Come over here!I need your help!(Everyone comes to SB) Phineas:What do you need? I need you guys to stop Plankton! Finn:Who? Jake:Why don't I get much lines? Finn:Jake! Jake:Just saying! Finn:Well,you don't have much lines because the creator of this article can't keep track of all 8 characters and what they say! Jake:Uh,dude? Finn:What? Jake:Look(Points to Fourth Wall) 4th Wall:*Crack* *Shatter* *Tear* Guys,I need more help! Mario:Right after we fix him! 4th Wall:Well,not RIGHT after! Mario:Right. Spongebob:Guys,SHH!!! (Inside Chum Bucket) Plankton:Karen,what are the incredients to the secret sauce? Karen:Well,first off,there is an unknown fuel called "Noxion". Meap:Meap!(That's exactly what we need for the ship!) Ferb:With all bad things,there's always a good thing! (Shows banner saying "FERB'S WORDS OF WISDOM...OR SOMETHING...I DON'T KNOW,THIS IS THE INTERNET!") 4th Wall:*Crak!* Spongebob:(Crashes through Chum Bucket(CB) window)Plankton!Gives us the secret sauce! Plankton:Never! Spongebob:Plankton,we just need the Noxion. Plankton:Ok.Karen,squeese the Noxion out of it! Karen:Well,Noxion is the fuel that gives it the awesome flavor! Plankton:Oh.Then pry of my cold,dead...stubs.(Runs away) Sponegbob:AFTAH HIM!!!!! (Everyone chases PLankton into a CB factory) Plankton:Finders Keepers!(Throws sauce into depths of factory)Oh,and also,I CONTROL ALL THE MACHINERY!Give on now,Sponge-Dork! SpongeDork:Who me? Plankton:No,the other one... Spongebob:Ok...anyways,you'll never win! Plankton:That can be arranged!(Goes to SUPER secure control panel and sets the machinery to the "Doom" option)Good luck! Spongebob:Were not afraid!Right!? Everyone but SB:Right! Everyone in general:FOR MEAP!!!!! Meap:Meap!(Yay,i'm special!) Part 22:Spongebob vs. The Factory Spongebob:Well,it looks like were gonna have to go all final-boss-factory-stage here. Spongedork:Who,me? Spongebob:How'd you get here? Spongedork:...good question.It bring me back to the time of- Spongebob:No one cares.(Shoves SD into lava pit) Finn:That was random... Mario:So are you! Phineas:So are you! Jake:Says the guy with a traingle where his head should be! Ferb:Says the dog that can stretch! Everyone but SB:Bicker bicker bicker bicker...(Bickering carries on) EVENTUALLY... Sponegbob:GUYS GUYS STOP!!!This is getting us NO WHERE! Jake:He's got a point... Spongebob:First challenge,those things that go up and down that crush you! LATER... SB:Now,the conveyer belt! LATER AGAIN... SB:Now,the breaking platform.Where does he get these ideas,the Spongebob Movie Game for the PS2? Fourth Wall:*Snap!*Stop!I just had a polish! Spongebob:No one cares.Now we move on to the BOSS!!! NOTE FROM AUTHOR:Sorry this was short.I made this at 2:15 AM and I was kinda in a rush to get this done.I'll try to get the next part to be the full on epic boss battle against plankton.It'll also be the end of the Spongebob section. Part 23:'bob's Big Boss Battle(Spongebob Section Finale)' Plankton:Well,well,Spongedupe! Spongedupe:You talkin' to me? Plankton:NO!Im talking to the yellow imbecile Pikatchu:Pika? Plankton:NO!!!Im talking about Spongebob!!! Spongebob:Oh.Then,get ready to die,plankton!veryone,ready! Mordecai:Yeah! Rigby:yeah,baby! Phineas:Ready! Ferb:(Thumbs Up) Meap:MEAP!(YES!) Finn:Yes! Jake:Im good! Spongebob:Im ready! ???:...and so am I! Spongebob:-gasp- its...its... Phineas:I thought he left! ???:Sonic's the name,speeds my game! Ferb:Wha?Sonics here?Now THIS is a time to talk! Sonic:Glad to hear you,to,ferb! Tails:Tails is here,too! Sonic:Yeah,yeah,yeah,shut up. Tails:Sonic! Plankton:What?Nevermind.Time to die,Spongetwerp! Spongetwerp:But what'd I do? Plankton:GEEZ,Next theres gonan be someone named Spongedweeb?No?Ok then! Spongedweeb:Am I late? Plankton:GRR!!!!No matter,however! Faves3000:YES MATTER!!! Plankton:Who are you? Faves:Im your author! Plankton:??? Faves:I can make anyone say anything! Spongebob:MONKEYJUICE What? Faves:I MADE YOU SAY THAT! Spongebob:Hey! Faves:I heard that plankton is gonna kill Spongebob. Plankton:Well,someone has been doing their reading! Faves:??? Cricket:(chirp,chrip...) Faves: :D Now we go on a FULL ON BATTLE!!!! Phineas:But theirs another! Spongebob:How do you know that? Faves:I already used up my tiem to speak so I made Phineas say it. Phineas:*blush*awww... Faves:We just have the help of Nyan Cat. Nyan Cat:Nyan! Rigby:...well,good enough! BATTLE TIEM!!! What will SPONGEBOB do? SPONGEBOB used bubble attack! PLANKTON used giant hand smash! MINECRAFT STEVE appeared! What wil PHINEAS do? PHINEAS uses capture! STEVE was captured! What will FERB do? FERB used silence! It's super effective! What will MEAP do? MEAP use rainbow laser! What will SONIC do? SONIC used spindash! What will FINN do? FINN used Sword Attack! What will JAKE do? JAKE used Hand Hammer Smash! What will RIGBY do? RIGBY used Freeze! What will MORDECAI do? MORDECAI used Magic keyboard! It was super effective! What will MARIO do? MARIO used Fireball! PLANKTON used Eye laser! What will STEVE do? STEVE used Charged Creeper bomb! What will SPONGEBOB do? SPONGEBOB used Ka-Ra-Tey! What will PHINEAS do? PHINEAS used Ray Gun! What will FERB do? FERB used Rocket Blast! What will MEAP do? MEAP used Laser Gun! What will SONIC do? SONIC used Speed! It was Super Effective! What will FINN do? FINN used Kick! What will JAKE do? JAKE used stretch! What will RIGBY do? RIGBY used Realm Of Darthon! RIGBY gains +10 Awesomeness! What will MORDECAI do? MORDECAI summons Benson! It's super effective! What will MARIO do? MARIO used Bowser Battle! PLANKTON uses Super Smash! What will STEVE do? STEVE used Diamond Sword! Its Super Effective! FAVES finishes it off with Random Blast! PLANKTON has fainted! '''YOU WON('BATTLE TIEM OVER!)' Plankton:I'll get you next time!(My beautiful machine,destroyed!) Finn:That was cool! Spongebob:Yeah...hey,who are you? Steve:Me? Spongebob:Yeah,you... Steve:Oh,I'm Steve,from Minecraft! Phineas:Okay.Does this mean we need to have a Minecraft Section? Fourth Wall:(Shatter)DUDE!!!! Faves:No,it will not.I think this is long enough. Mario:Then why should we not have a 2nd page to hold the rest Fourth Wall:(Crack)Guys!Come oooonnnn!!!! Spongebob:Guys,please stop breaking the fourth wall! Faves:Then I need to get out...(Leaves) Phineas:Alright,now fo our final act of Fourth Wall breaking.Lets check off what parts we did already! Rigby:Ooh!We did ours! Spongebob:We just did mine. Mario:Im good. Sonic:And so am I! Phineas:I feel like were missing a person... Finn:Uh...dosn't seem like it! Phineas:Alright!Now cue 4th Wall breaking and Coffe Break 4! Fourth Wall:(Snap!)Well,that was on cue,but DONT DO IT ANYMORE! Coffee Break 4:Back At Danville! Spongebob:Alright,lets get out of here and get this little bugger home! Ferb:Agreed. Meap:Meap! Phineas:Alright so lets get home.Or at least,HOPEFULLY get home.We might end up in the 2nd dimension again! Ferb:And we know what happened LAST time. Mario:What DID happen? Phineas:LONG STORY(Refills Meap-mobile)OKAY EVERYONE GET IN(Everyone gets in)Alright.Fingers Crossed For Home! (Meap-mobile zaps into another dimension) Phineas:I dont beleive it... Spongebob:WHat the crap is this place? Phineas:Danville!Where me and Ferb live! Ferb:Nice Sonic:For someone who barely talks,he already had THREE lines in the part! Fourth Wall:(Break)Come on!I told you not to do it again! Sonic:Sorry!Somone needs to put YOU in...something...that makes it...so you wont break..... Fourth Wall:Unbreakable Glass! Phineas:Sorry,theres no such thing in Danville. Fourth Wall:F ! Meap:Meeaaap... Phineas:Hes right,we need to get going.Sonic,stop arguing with the fourth wall! Sonic:It wasnt my fault! 4th Wall:But YOU started it! Sonic:No,YOUR the one who broke then Phineas:QUIET!!!!!(Silence)Okay,now lets get movin' Part 24:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperateeeeeeeed!!!!(Phineas and Ferb Section Start) Doof:Yes!I,Heinz Doofenshmirtz has created the Rule-Danville-Inator!(Perry Comes In,Perry Gets Trapped)Oh,Perry the Platypus!Your appearance was totally surprising,and by that,I mean COMEPLETELY PRISING!(Reveals The -Inator he was just talking about) Perry:Grurururururu Doof:Yes,now basically...I have no back story.My hatred toward Danville just led me to this!Well,what do you know... Perry:(SOMEHOW ESCAPES THE CRAP TRAP) Doof:Perry the Platypus,how did yo-(Gets slapped with tail) Perry:(Gets trapped again,struggles to try to get out)GrrrrRRRRRrrrrr Doof:New Platypus Detection System!Like it? Perry:Grrrrr... Doof:Meh,your just a nemesis.BACKSTORY FLASHBACK TIME '''OMG BACKSTORY FLASHBACK TIEM' Doof:Well,you know my INTENSE HATRED against Danville(and I have yet to know why I live in it),so I made a machine to make all of the Tri-State Area obey ME!So I can FINALLY get revenge against the Tri-State Area,and rule it,too! OMG BACKSTORY FLASHBACK OVAH Doof:Well,that wasnt much of a BACKstory that was more of...a story! Perry:GrrRRRrrr Doof:And I didnt add a self destruct mechanism this time!So HAH!(presses button)EVen if you escape and beat me up,you still have no change of foiling my plan! Perry:(thinking)Maybe...just maybe...I can destroy the machine,and if THAT didn't work,ill find a way to destroy the mind-controlling waves!(escapes) Doof:Perry The Platypus,how did you...(gets smacked with perry's tail)YOu know,this is a little like the last several lines,you know,at the begnning of this part? 4th Wall:*Snap!*JEEZ WILL THIS BE A PROBLEM WITH EVERYBODY!? Doof:Uh...I dont know what just happened...I broke the 4th Wall then that that glass wall over there broke... 4th Wall:I AM the 4th Wall! Doof:Oh... Perry:(Destroys the machine) Doof:Aw...but the waves are already out there!SO as were fighting more and more people are becoming MY minions! Perry:(thinking)Dangit!I KNEW i should've detroyed the mind-controlling waves!Well,destroying the machine didn't work,so lets try the other one.(not thinking)Grururururu...(leaves) Doof:That right,Perry The Playupus,run!Now YOULL become my minion! Perry:(thinking)Well,I know enough programming to make mind-control proof helmets.(makes 5 of them)now I need to give Phineas and Ferb them!I hope they're back by now. Part 25:Anti-Mind Controlled Phineas:Anyone else se that wave Jake:Yup.I think ALL of us see it,dude. Mordecai:Yeah. Spongebob:Whatre we gonna do?How do we know what it even DOES? Perry:*Walks Up*Grururururu Phineas:Oh,there you are,Perry! Ferb:Every kid needs his Platypus. (Shows banner saying "MOAR OF FERBS WORDS OF WISDOM...I DUNNO,THIS IS STILL THE INTERNET!") Rigby:Uh... 4th Wall:*Shatter*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Phineas:Okay...but perry,whats that helmet? Perry:(puts helmet on everyone) Phineas:Im not sure why but I think this helmets gonna protect us. Finn:THE WAVE IS COMING RIGHT AT US! Everyone:AAHH!!!! (Wave hits,no one harmed) Mario:That was a little anti-climactic... Phineas:Follow The Wave! ABOUT 5 MINIUTES OF STRAIGHT RUNNING LATER... Phineas:Im lost.I never knew Danville was so huge! Jake:I can strech,so let me get an aerial veiw!(stretches up)I can see the building it said...I cant read it,its alittle too far away(stretches closer)it says...doofenshmirtz evil incorperated... Finn:*snicker*Are ya sure your reading it reading it right?(Clibs up Jake)It DOES say that! Perry:(Eyes widen) Phineas:What'sa matter,Perry? Perry:(Runs toward Doof Evil Inc.) Rigby:Follow that beaver thing!It will lead us too the building! Jake:I can stretch you there! Finn:He's got a point.He can get from place to place quickly! Sonic:I dunno about you guys,but im going straight to it!Seeya later!(Runs to the building) Phineas:*sigh*I guess we can climb up Jake...hey!Anyone else notice that everyone in Danville looks like theyve been mindcontrolled?We arnt...IT THE HELMETS.I GET IT NOW! Spongebob:What? Phineas:The wave is a signal that makes it so everyone in danville will be under the guy sending the signal's command! Jake:Probably that doof guy. Phineas:...and these glass helmets make it so that we wont be hit by that wave!Perry,your the best! Perry:*purr*Grururururu Jake:Alright,everyone get on!(Makes stairs out of arms,everyone clibes it,Jake makes enough room for everyone)Hold on tight! Part 26(1/2):Riding Jake The Air Train Phineas:Who new a dog could be so helpful!? Finn:I did... Ferb:Its one of man's best friends! (Shows banner saying "EVEN MORE OF FERBS WORD OF WISDOM...OR CRAP...THIS IS STILL THE INTERNET,YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?") Mario:Well what are we supposed to do now? Mordecai:Hey,I think I see Sonic! Meap:Meap?(Really?)MEAP!!!1!(I SEE HIM!!!1!) Phineas:Where?(Meap points)oh I see him! (everyone looks) Rigby:Hey Sonic!(Sonics looks up)Looks who faster now! Sonic:So?On foot YOUR TOO SLOW! Rigby:HEY! (Rigby and Sonic bicker) Jake:Uh...theirs no ned to fight Finn:Unless its fighting MONSTER BUTT! Jake:Yeah,but not ARGUEMENT fight. Phineas:Everyone spoke in this chapter! 4th Wall:*shatter*FISH STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKS Perry:Grururururururururu Phineas:NOW everyone did. 4th Wall:*snap* SERIOUSLY!!!You need to have some unbreakble glass-type crap. Phineas:But theres no such thing in Da- 4th Wall:THEN SHIP SOME INTO DANVILLE!!! Mordecai:SOMEbody's got problems! Jake:Almost there guys! (Everyone cheers) Rigby:HEY SONIC! Sonic:What now!? Rigby:Come up!Were almost there! Sonic:I AM kinda falling behind...Oh well!(Clibs aboard) Phineas:We have everyone!Wait!Lets Make Sure.ROLL CALL!Perry? Perry:Grururururururu Phineas:Meap? Meap:Meap!(Present!) Phineas:Ferb? Ferb:Yup. Phineas:Mordecai?Rigby? Mordecai:Right here! Rigby:Here! Phineas:Spongebob? Spongebob:Uhuh! Phineas:Mario? Mario:Lets-a go! Phineas:Sonic? Sonic:Thats my name,speeds my game! Phineas:Dosn't seem like were missing anybody. Faves:IM HERE TOO! Phineas:*:O* Faves:I wanted to see how you were doing Phineas:But you already know how,YOUR WRITING OUR EVERY MOVE!!!You even made me say that!And that too! Faves:And what you just said!So(sarcasm)NO DIP SHERLOCK!(Leaves) Jake:Were there! Perry:Grururururu(Translation:I have a bad feeling about this) (Everyone comes but Perry) Phineas:Perry,are ya going?(Perrys shakes his head)Aw.Well,suit yourself! Jake:Ill keep you here,Perry. Perry:Grurururururururu Part 26(2/2):Inside DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPERATEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!1! Phineas:Well,were right here,in Dr. D's layer Mordecai:So what is this guy up to,anyways? Phineas:Im not sure,but there are waves coming from here that are controlling Danville Mario:How about CRUSHING HIM! Phineas:No!Its not him we should crash,its the device sending the waves Ferb:It could be him sending it out Phineas:But not get violent(See weird man with a pointy nose and a labcoat standing out the balcony)Excuse me sir,are you Doofenshmirtz? Doof:Yes,i'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,and who may YOU be? Phineas:Im Phineas Flynn,and ive gathered other people to destroy waves coming from here,causing everyone to obey someone Doof:So my plan is working! Finn:What plan? Doof:Well,I ha- MEANWHILE WITH JAKE AND PERRY... Jake:(Stretches to normal size onto the platform)So,how's it going? Perry:Grururururruurururururururu Jake:Hm...I have a spare translator,but I hope you dont mind sounding like an old man(puts on translator)Actually(screws around with translator)alright you should get a normal voice. Perry:Thank You!Listen,everyone in theres in grave danger! Jake:How? Perry:Dr. Doofenshmirtz is a mad scientists bent over to take over the tri-state area!So far its working! Jake:Thats not good... Perry:I didnt want to go in,because it might destroy my secret identity as an agent Jake:Oh.. Perry:DO not speak anything about that to ANYONE!You already know too much! Jake:Oh! Perry:We should go in. Jake:Well ok. (Jake and Perry go inside) MEANWHILE INSIDE... Doof:-thats whatll get me to RULE THE TRI STATE AREA!!! Phineas:OH NO!We better stop him!Mario smash the machine! Mario:Okie Dokey!(Jumps on machine)The waves are stopping! Doof:Too bad,buddy boy!Everyone is already under my control!(Perry and Jake appear) Jake:Just so you know,I put a translator on Perry so you can hear him talk better. Phineas:Really?Wow! Perry:Yes,really. Phineas:That sounds like something WE would make! Jake:Meh,you dont know me. Part 27:Airing Out The Air(Phineas And Ferb Section Finale) Spongebob:Who else vows were all practically screwed? Mordecai:Me. Perry:Wait...I got an idea! Phineas:What? Perry:If we fill the air with something,counteracting the waves coming from here,they'll be gone! Ferb:Good idea.Lets try it! (ONE BUILDING MONTAGE LATER) Perry:Do we have everything? Phineas:Ray Sender,and the two Fans? Perry:Excatly!Wait...why is this the plan? Faves:Because I couldn't think of anything else. 4th Wall:*Snap!* *Crackle!* *Pop!*JEEZ Faves:Sorry!Anyways,I ran out of ideas. Perry:Of course -_- at least you gave me a translater! Faves:Your welcome,BTW. Perry:Kthxbai.Ok,now,Finn,Jake,Sonic,Mario,get on fan 1.Mordecai,Rigby,Phineas,Ferb,jump on fan 2.Spongebob presses the button! Spongebob:Okay!(Presses button) Perry:There goes saying its officially in action.Everyone jump on your fans!(Everyone jumps on their fans) Phineas:It working!The waves from here are overriding the other ones!Perry,do these do anything specific? Perry:On the way to doofenshmirtz I notice everyone mumbling something about obeying them,so I made sure their minds were no longer corrupt when they get hit with the new lazers (MEANWHILE AT DOOFS) Doofenshmirts:Wait...those other waves are overriding MINE!I need to get more of MY waves out!But...oh yeah...the obey-danville-inator's broken...well this stinks. Phineas:Well,that was anti climactic. Meap:Meap!(The Meap-ship!) Phineas:Its malfuncioning! Coffee Break 4:The Machinery These Days Phineas:Whats causing this!? Perry:I beleive the combination of both of our waves glitched the system. Mordecai:Dude,this sucks.Can we go back now? Phineas:But if we leave this will transport to another dimension without everyone else and we'll all never leave this dimension again! Rigby:But your smart guys!You can just build anothe- Phineas:But this machinery's too complicated.Even for us! Spongebob:Then we'll stay here! Rigby:Like I said earlier,we still have 1,2 more parts to go! 4th Wall:*Crack!*THIS ISNT HEALTHY FOR ME Meap:Meap?(I wonder what'll happen to this thing when its malfunctioned?) Phineas:I dunno but i'll probably not like the results. (Meapship explodes into an interdimensional traveler) Finn:Wait...this place looks kinda like... Jake:Our home! Finn:OH YEAH! Jake:Yeah!(Finn and Jake high five) Phineas:(Dissapoint) Spongebob:Ok...well, it's been fun having yo. Bye now! Rigby:But we havn't started the Adventure Time section yet! 4th Wall:*Crak!*FRIGGIN RIGBY! Rigby:...sorry? 4th Wall:WILL SORRY PATCH UP THIS FRIGGIN CRACK!? Rigby:...no. 4th Wall:EXACTLY! Rigby:ಠ_ಠ. Awesome Face:IF YA WANNA SEE THE ADVENTURE TIME SECTION CLICK HERE! :D Everyone But Awesome Face:ಠ_ಠ Awesome Face:...BAI NOW(Hops out) Phineas:Alright... Part 28:Last Goodbyes...For Now...(The Start Of The End) Phineas:Well, this has been fun, we have enough power in the ship to launch Meap back. Time to get going. Spongebob:Wait! Phineas:What? Spongebob:Can we at least take up a whole part just to say goodbye? Everyone... 4th Wall:I didnt crack that time! Faves:CUZ IM FEELIN GENEROUS! 4th Wall:It was YOU!? Faves:Yes. 4th Wall:ಠ_ಠ Faves:...aaaaanywaaaaays i'm gonna leave you all to your goodbye I control. Phineas:Well, it looks like im gonna have to leave you all. Sonic:Well, i've hated you all. Especially you, Mario. Mario:ಠ_ಠ Sonic:WELL GOOD RIDDANCE!(Blasts processess so fast he goes into his own dimension. Mario:(Sarcasm)WELL THAT WAS SUBTLE Ferb:Bye all(Blasts processes into the Flynn/Fletcher residence) Finn:Uh...alright. Phineas:We lost Ferb and Sonic already. Jake:But first...I MADE FINN HATS FOR EVERYONE! Finn:ಠ_ಠ Jake:(Tosses hats out, tosses one in the already-closing portal Sonic made just before it shuts) Finn:Well...ok. Mario:I already have a hat, but I might use this one. Spongebob:How about you give YOUR hat to everyone! Mario:ಠ_ಠ Phineas:How come ಠ_ಠ keeps appearing in this story? Faves:Cuz I made it that way. Phineas:Ok... Spongebob:Alright. Faves:I seriously dont know what else to put in here. Phineas:Oh well. Meap:MEAP!(I WILL MISS YOU ALL!) Everyone:Aww...(To each other)Bye! Part 28:Being Multidimensionally Shifty Phineas:Ok, in the bgeark between these parts, i've made a Dimension Hopper. With this, we can search and choose which dimension we wanna go to. Meap:MEAP!(FINALLY!) Phineas:Who want's to leave first? Finn:Me, i'd really like to leave now. Phineas:Well, were in your dimension. Finn:Sweet! Cm'on Jake! Jake:Aww, we need to leave now? Finn:*sigh*Alright...you can stay with these guys until everyone but Phineas and Meap get off. Phineas:Once its just me and Meap, ill bring him right back here. Finn:Good. I'll be waiting here. Phineas:Alright...who wants to leave next? Mordecai:Um...sure. Rigby:(Hits Mordecai)Dude! Benson's gonna kill us! Mordcai:Nevermind. Phineas:Spongebob, Mario? Which one will go first? Spongebob:Meh, i'll go. (Meapship warps into Bikini Bottom) Spongebob:Bye all! Phineas:Seeya. Mario:It's been good with being with you! Here, it's a mushroom(gives it to Spongebob). You eat it, and you grow twice your size! Spongebob:Cool! Mario:When it comes out of you-know-where, it'll be unchanged, so you can eat it again. Spongebob:Ew. Mario:Just be sure to wash it. Spongebob:I'll be sure. Phineas:Can we wrap this up? I dont know if theirs a page limit or not but we need to get going! Mario:I'll be sure to ask that Toad if he can whip up a Dimension Hopper. Bye! Jake:I'll miss ya! Spongebob:Ok. Seeya!(Leaves) Phineas:Mordecai, Rigby? You two ready? Rigby:NO! Mordecai:Um...what Rigby means is, we wanna let Mario go first. Mario:Hm...fine. Jake:...and less and less people are going out of sight. (INTERMISSION) HEY KIDDIES! LETS SEE WHOS LEFT NOW! *Phineas *Meap *Jake *Mario *Mordecai *Rigby AND THATS WHO WE HAVE LEFT! (INTERMISSION OVER) Phineas:Alright. (Meapship warps to Mushroom Kingdom) Meap:Meap!(This is where I founf my mustache!) Mario:Plus it looks like mine! Gotta keep the style, man! Meap:(Puts on mustache)Right ahead of ya! (Meap and Mario laugh) Meap:Goodbye! Mario:Ill miss you! Keep the style! (Meap winks) Jake:Seeya again next time if there is one! Phineas:Alright, now lets get this over with. Mario:Well, goodbye. Meap:Goodybye.(Mario leaves, a tear comes to Meaps eye) Phineas:Aww...alright, Mordecai, Rigby, time to get off. Rigby:How aobut Jake gets off before we do! Phineas:No, im bringing Jake off last before me and Meap do. Jake:Yeah. You can't just...mess that around! Mordecai:*sigh*Alright... Rigby:We guess... (Meapship warps to The Park) Mordecai:Well...goodbye... Rigby:Bye... Phineas, Meap, and Jake:Bye! Mordcai:Now we need to get going! Rigby:And fast! (Mordecai and Rigby speed off) Phineas:Well ok. Meap:Jake, time to get off. Jake:NOOOO! Phineas:Face it, everyone's gotta leave! Jake:Well, alright. (Meapship warps to Ooo) Finn:There you are! Phineas:Get off... Jake:Alright. Bye... Meap:Here(Gives Jake a Meap Helmet) Jake:Awesome! Meap:Seeya! Jake:Ok, bye!(Shalls off) Part 29:A Meaping Goodbye(The Final Part) (Meapship warps to Danville) Phineas:Well, time for you to go(Gets out of Meapship). Meap:Bye!(Takes off Mustache)Meap!(Bye!) Phineas:Glad to hear that one last time. Meap:Meap!(Goodbye!) Phineas:Bye! (Meapship takes off into space) Phineas:(Shouts into space)Goodbye, my friend(Tears start to come from Phineas's eyes)! Meap:Meap!(Echos through space) THE END! Faves:Or is it?Mwahahahahahaha..... blue ghost:hahahahahahahahaha EPILOUGE(COMING SOON) Didnt you read that it's coming soon? Sorry that you had to read that whole story. A bit long, isnt it? meh, I like it. I'm not making it any shorter because its EPIC. Now all this needs is an official animation. Heh. Alright(By the way,this isnt the epilouge.). So, now that youre done reading this epic, epic story, you probably have a life to get back to. Now i'm gonna leave you to that. Seeya. Alright. Bye. NOW LEAVE! LEAVE I SAY! Bro just read Part 2. Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Bill Cosbeh Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Spongebob Category:Mario Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic Category:Meap Category:Meap-Related Stuff Category:For Teh Lulz Category:MInecraft Category:Epic Stories Category:Long Pages Category:Disney Category:Faves3000's Best